fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Story
Kirby's Story is a 3D Kirby game for the Wii U developed by HAL Laboratories and released by Nintendo on November 9, 2014. It is the first game in the Kirby's Story series. The game is a spin-off of the ever popular Kirby series, and is the 2nd Kirby game for the Wii U. Modes Story Mode In story mode, go through the normal story with 1 player to try and find a home for Kirby. Multiplayer Mode In this mode, you can play as Kirby and one of his friends to play a different version of Story Mode made to better fit Multiplayer. You will be able to have both games saved at once, so you don't have to choose to play with Multiplayer or Singleplayer for the whole game. Characters Story Chapter I: Chaos in Space When the game officially starts, Kirby is on a small planet (which will eventually become Pop Star) with a village on it. Around the village you can talk to Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos and see what they're up to. If you go into the castle, you meet King Dedede, who is the ruler of the planet. He welcomes you and says, "Feel free to look around, If you want to ask me anything, then feel free to do so." If you go into the bedroom and flip the switch in the corner, an alarm will go off and it will cut to a cutscene. In the cutscene, Kirby is running down the hall and King Dedede is chasing him. "Why'd you set off my self destruct switch?!? AUGHH!!!!!" Dedede says as he trips and Kirby runs away. Once Kirby gets out of the castle, he jumps off into space and floats to a bigger planet. As He floats away, King Dedede shakes his fist and yells, "I'll get you back!" After that, the cutscene ends and you are on a slightly bigger planet that is glowing. There isn't much on the planet, besides 2 sticks, a bag, and an old bomb. If you rub the sticks you can make fire, and you can combine the fire and the bomb into a lit bomb. If you combine the lit bomb and the bag, you get a Bag of Bombs. If you keep throwing bombs in the same place, that area will crack open, revealing a giant star inside. If you jump down the crack and land on the star, it will break out of the planet and you can control it as an aircraft. You can fly it toward's Dedede's planet and a cutscene will begin. The star and the planet will merge together, creating Pop Star. When Pop Star is created, it makes an explosion and Dedede, the Waddledees and the Waddledoos are blasted away from the planet. Kirby flies towards the planet and the cutscene ends. After it ends, Kirby is able to explore Pop Star without Dedede. If you go to Dedede's throne and sit in it, The castle will turn into a spaceship. You can fly it around as much as you want, but the story will only continue when you go to the new planet, which is completely black with some grey craters. Once you fly there, Chapter II will begin. Chapter II: Meta Knight's Fortress Before Chapter II starts, a cutscene plays. It shows Kirby running around the planet until he finds a machine. He gets inside and starts it up. There is a flash and then a blue Kirby appears next to normal Kirby. The blue Kirby looks around shyly and runs away. When he comes back, he is wearing a metal mask with metal wings. He flies to Pop Star and grabs some materials & waddedees. When he comes back to the planet Kirby is on, he builds a huge fortress and walks inside. Then the cutscene ends and you are back in control of Kirby. If you walk into the castle, Blue Kirby is sitting in a throne. You have to talk to him in order for the story to progress. He tells you he wants you to call him Meta Knight from know on and that you are one of his knights now. He orders you to bring him Waddledoos as minions. If you bring him some, he tells you it's not enough and throws the Waddledoos out into space. The Waddledoos keep regenerating every time you go back and Meta Knight always says the same thing, so there's no possible way to succeed the mission. If you fail three times, he will get angry and say you are not worthy enough for him. Then he starts chasing you around the planet. If he catches you, he sends you back to get Waddledoos. You can get back to the chase by simply failing three times. If you escape, Meta Knight trips and waves his hand angrily as you fly off in Dedede's castle. As you fly off, a Waddledoo jumps on the flying castle. Now, you are able to be the Waddledoo as a character. His special ability is to use a beam. The Waddledoo also gives you a key that doesn't work until later in the game. Once you fly off, a cutscene starts. Kirby isn't looking where he's driving and instead he's talking to the Waddledoo. The Waddledoo says he has some friends that he is missing. Once Kirby looks back in front of him, he realizes that they are driving into an asteroid! They hit the asteroid and the castle floats off and lands back on Pop Star. Kirby climbs out of the spaceship and Chapter III begins. Chapter III: Rivalries & Friendships Once Kirby gets out of the spaceship, a cutscene begins. In it, the Waddledoo is jumping and pointing excitedly at the Waddledees on the planet. Kirby looks up and sees all of the Waddledees, then runs toward them. Then, the cutscene ends and you are able to start walking around. If you walk up to a Waddledee, another cutscene will begin. The Waddledee and Waddledoo will have a conversation in a different language, then they will both walk up to you. Then the cutscene ends and you gain the Waddledee as a character. After you get him, Meta Knight rides over to Pop Star in the Halberd. He tells you that he just made the ship and tells you to hop on. He flies you over to his planet then shuts the door of his castle on you. You are stuck outside until you switch characters and become the Waddledoo. You can use your beam to break the door open and go inside. When you get inside, Meta Knight gets mad and asks how you got in. Chapter IV: Allies & Enemies COMING SOON! Chapter V: A Castle to Remember COMING SOON! Category:Kirby Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2014 Category:Wii U Games